


Late-Night Dancing

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Percilot [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm awful at summaries but Percy and James dance in this and I wrote it while listening to the Inglourious Basterds soundtrack. Also this was a request from tumblr user borsival-gives-me-life!</p><p> </p><p>(Also available in Vietnamese, please see the notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Night Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This work was translated into Vietnamese by Hanarry and is available here: https://snarahyuk.wordpress.com/2016/02/21/percilot-drab-trans-late-night-dancing/

It had been a long few months. Percival felt like he hadn’t slept since the mission began, and for all he knew that could be true, considering all he did at night was lie in bed, staring at the ceiling.

The mission wasn’t any easier for Lancelot, but at least he could still stand with no problem. Both James and Percy were wounded intensely, but James’s problems were mostly with the broken ribs and concussions he received. Percy, however, was slowly getting used to walking again, and at this point could stand and move slowly with a cane, but without support, he would fall to the floor.

They wouldn’t be going on missions for a while, and that drove them mad. They were so restless, just _itching_ to be doing something, to be fighting someone, instead of just sitting there in their respective rooms, waiting for their aching bones to stop aching and allow them to get back to business.

One night, James came knocking on Percy’s bedroom door. Percy whimpered, “Come in, James.”

James entered and closed the door behind him.

“Do you need something?”

James replied, “Just some company. Can’t sleep.”

Percy sat up in the bed. “Welcome to my world. Come, sit down.” He patted the space on the bed next to him.

“No thanks, I’d rather stand. Actually, I’d rather dance.”

“What?”

“I’m going crazy, Percy. We aren’t allowed in the field for at least another three months, and we’ve been cooped up in this house for the last six. I need to do _something_.”

“Well, as much as I’d like to dance with you, I can’t.” Percy smiled at his friend.

“I’m sure you could. You can stand with support, can’t you?”

“Are you saying I hold onto the wall as we dance?”

James walked towards Percy. “No, you hold onto me. I can support you, I always have, haven’t I?”

“....I suppose we could attempt dancing, then.”

James grabbed Percy by the arm and lifted him up into a standing position next to the bed, Percy holding onto James’s shoulders tightly. James’s arms wrapped around Percy’s waist, one hand gripping Percy’s shirt tightly, the other hand opening and sliding across his friend’s back gently.

Percy couldn’t explain why, but he felt insanely comforted at the other man’s touch. It was amazing to be in someone’s arms, to have someone holding him up, especially since this person was James. _His_ James. His best friend.

Percy put his head on James’s shoulder as the two swayed to a lack of music, the only sound in the room being of their breathing. He buried his face in James’s chest as James crept his hand up Percy’s back to run his fingers through the smaller man’s dark hair.

James wished he’d done this earlier, he could see himself and Percy dancing together to the sound of old German music on an almost-broken record player, back when they were young and could still dance easily. He loved Percy, he couldn’t deny it anymore, he _wouldn’t_ deny it anymore. He wanted Percy and whatever he had to give, including his odd music taste which consisted only of pre-World War II music on scratched records.

James was stirred from his thoughts by Percy, who whispered into James’s shirt, “I love you,”

James kissed the side of Percy’s head and whispered into his ear, “I love you too.”

“Can we try sleeping now?”

James laughed softly. “Yes, yes we can.”

James then helped Percy sit down on the bed again, and crawled in after him, and it was the best sleep they’d had in months.


End file.
